Dragons
Acquiring Dragons Dragons are born from eggs. Acquired eggs are placed in your Nursery, regardless of how acquired, and incubated until they hatch. * You can buy dragon eggs at the Store with Gold or Crystals (depending on the dragon) * Eggs may be obtained by breeding two dragons in your Breeding Cave * A Tornado Dragon egg may be received as a prize for opening the Elemental Chest * Occasionally there are promotional bundles listed in the Treasure section of the store (called IAPs) which allow you to buy rare limited time dragons with real-world money. * Dragon eggs have also been offered as a reward for completing an in-game quest chain. * Special Limited Dragon eggs are offered as prizes for competing in the Dragon Tournament. * Eggs for Rare or Limited dragons have been given as free Gifts from Social Quantum. Elements Every dragon is characterized by inborn elements. These elements are: Fire , Earth , Nature , Water , Air , Magic , Light , Twilight , Time , and Space . Dragons may belong to a single element (Primary dragons) or they may be hybrid dragons and belong to two, three, or even four elements. Rarity Some dragons are considered rare, (for purposes of breeding, all dragons with a Rarity value of Uncommon ( ) or above are considered rare) and are thus harder to breed. Breeding chances may be increased by breeding together dragons that have the +% Rare Breeding Chance Perk. Note that even with this perk, breeding rare dragons can take many, many tries! Rarity also impacts the number of points a dragon is worth when computing the Dragons score in the Top Players lists. The table below shows the number of points a dragon is worth: The Dragons score is hence the sum of all the dragons' points in all habitats (including the resort). With the game update for Book of Dragons, the Dragons score was replaced with the Tokens score. This update has not come to Facebook yet. More Information * For detailed information on the breeding process, see: Breeding * For details about dragon eggs, see: Eggs * For details about feeding your dragon, see: Food * For details on dragon battle skills, see: Skills * For details on dragon perks, see: Perks * For a more detailed table showing helpful information on each dragon type, see: Master Dragon Chart Lists Dragon Charts 'Primary & Common Hybrid' Primary Dragons are dragons that are normally purchased directly from the Store using gold ( ). Each Primary Dragon carries the name of the Element that it is the Primary Dragon for. Common Hybrid Dragons are dragons that can be bred from 2 primary dragons, (except for the Rare Hybrid Dragons: Steam, Rock, Brush, Full Moon, and Eternity) or purchased from the Store for crystals ( ). Most Hybrid dragons are Common ( ) or Uncommon ( ) dragons, and are much easier to breed than the higher Rarity dragons. Important Notes: * Listed time indicates Breeding & Incubation Time. * Dragons which appear on a ' GREEN ' tile are Primary Dragons. * Dragons which appear on a ' PURPLE ' tile are Rare Hybrid Dragons. Primary & Common Hybrid Dragons (1-2 Elements) 'Rare Hybrid' Rare Hybrid Dragons are hard-to-acquire dragons that can be received from Breeding, the Store, Elemental Chest Rewards, or as Gifts from Social Quantum. They may contain from 2-4 elements. They are shown in the game with their "dragon type" listed in purple. All breedable dragons with a Rarity of: Rare, Magnificent, Unique, Epic, Legendary, or Mythical, are considered "Rare Hybrid Dragons" for the purposes of this table, as well as the appropriate perks. Important Notes: * Listed time indicates Breeding & Incubation Time. Times that appear in RED indicate Incubation Time only, as the Dragon cannot be received from breeding. * Dragons which appear on a ' BLUE ' tile are New Releases. Rare Hybrid Dragons (2-4 Elements) 'Limited Hybrid' Limited Hybrid Dragons are dragons that are offered for a limited time only. They are normally acquired by purchase of an IAP bundle, or as Dragon Tournament prizes, although occasionally they are offered as part of a quest chain or by some other means. Limited Dragons may be offered again in the future, so missing them the first time does not mean they will remain non-acquirable. Limited Hybrid Dragons are listed in the order they were initially released. Important Notes: * Listed time indicates Breeding & Incubation Time. Times that appear in RED indicate Incubation Time only, as the Dragon cannot be received from breeding. * Dragons which appear on a ' GRAY ' tile CANNOT currently be acquired in-game. They may become available again in the future. * Dragons which appear on a ' BLUE ' tile are New Releases, that can currently be acquired in-game. Limited Hybrid Dragons (2-4 Elements) Category:Tables Category:Mechanics Category:Store Category:Dragons